Broken
by QueenMills01
Summary: Post 3x22 How will Regina cope with the sudden return of Marian, who will Robin choose?


OneShot

Regina stood, frozen in her place, her legs threatening to give up on her. She watched as her soulmate embraced his not so dead wife, a huge smile on his face. ' _why wouldnt he? he has his family back'_ Regina thought to herself.. She had to get out of there, she couldn't bare to look any longer, she turned on her heals and headed out of Granny's, stopped in the spot that not 5 minutues ago, she was happy.. loved. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she brought a hand to her mouth to muffle the loud sobs that were leaving her mouth. When she heard the door of Grannys opening, she starightened her posture and wipd her tears before turning around and putting on a brave face, the face she hasn't had to use in such a long time. A fake one.

"Regina I want you too meet Marian" Robin said awkardly, grabbing her hand before she pulled away, so he just held her back. Her tears threatening to fall once again.

"Robin? Why do you want me too meet the Evil Queen? why are you touching her? wait.. are you two together? you and The Evil Queen?" Marian spat, before picking up her son as she continued "Did you let her near my son? Robin!?" Marian shouted.

"Its complicated.." Robin said and then everyone was out. The charmings, captain guyliner and Ms Swan, the women who can't leave well enough alone. _'great'_ Regina thought to herself, she had to get away, lock herself up in her house and cry. Regina once again, turned and walked away, not listening to the sound of everyone calling her name. Including Henry. She was so close to her house, she thought she may have just got there without having to talk to anyone. But no, before she can turn the corner to get to the entrance of her house, Emma ran up to her.

"Regina wait," Emma shouted and Regina turned on her heels, why does this womne think she has the right to talk to her?

"For what, Emma? you too tell me you didn't mean it? that is was an accident? that you didn't know who she was? i dont want to hear it Emma! Thanks to you, Robin, has his wife back. His true love, the mother to his son. I dont want to hear you apology Emma, beacuse this time, sorry isnt going to cut it. You've runied my life so many times that I've lost count. Was it not enough to take my son from me that you had to take away the man I love too? Leave me alone Emma, because i swear to god, if i see you ever again, i will kill you. And dont you dare think for a second I wont. Your a poison Emma." Regina shouted, anger boliling inside of her.

Emma stood still, fear in her eyes as Regina shown the person she'd fougt so hard not to be. Emma watched as Regina walked into her house. Emma walked back to everyone. Regina was right, Emma was a poison, everything she tocuhes either dies or gets destoyed. Emma walked back into Grannys and looked at everyone and they talked among themselves about how they hope Regina is okay, that she doesnt turn evil again due to heartbreak. Everyone had become really fond of Regina since she's been with Robin. Emma sat down with her family and placed her head in her arms on the table.

"So? How is she?" Snow asked, Emma took a deep breathed and replied,

"Broken".

Regina walked into her house, slammed the door behind her and walked straight to the liqur cabinet, she pulled out two bottles of Whiskey and three bottles of red wine before heading to the couch. She opened the bottle of wine and began drinking it, not bothering with a glass.

A few hours later and Regina was piss drunk. She was on the last bottle of alcohol in the house and wasn't feeling the slightest bit bettter. Regina stood up, wobbling over to the bottles she had emptyed and placed on the kitchen counter and picking them up, Regina then began to cry. She was once again alone, nobody would ever love her, she was silly to even think someone could. Regina picked up a bottle and threw it at the wall with a scream, she then picked up another and threw it again with a loud scream the glass slit her finger and she winced, blood dripping onto the fllor, she healed herself with magic and threw another. Regina began to feel better and threw another, screaming as she lauched them and the furtherst wall. Regina then began to cry, pain and heartbreak washing over and she fell to the floor and hugged her legs that were brought to her chest, loud sobs leaving her mouth.

After crying for what seemed like a year, Regina pulled herself to her feet and woobbly made her way upstairs and into her bed, she collasped onto her bed and cried into his pillow, it smelt like him. Like forest. Regina cried herself to sleep that night.

/x/x/x/x/x/

The next morning Regina was woken up by loud banging on her door, she opened her eyes and was hit with the worst headache she'd ever felt, she pulled the covers over herself with a groan and closed her eyes, hoping that whoever was at her door, would take the hint and leave. A few moments later, the banging on her door stopped and Regina began to fall back into her restless slumber, when she heard people talking downstairs, she opened her eyes and listened to the voices downstairs trying to makeout who was there. When she heard Snows voice, she groned and pufed herself into her vault and into the secret room that she hid in when she was accused of 'killing' Archie, she hadn't even shown Robin this room. Nobody would find her here. She turned the room into pure darkness an fell back asleep, because the only time shes not hurting is when shes asleep.

Emma, Snow, Hook and David walked around Regina house, trying to find the brokenhearted women. Snow walked into the kitchen with David and Emma and Hook checked upstairs.

"Do you think she meant what she said last night? That if she sees me she'll kill me?" Emma asked Hook as they walked into her bedroom.

"I think she's just hurting love, it looks like she stayed here last night though" Hook said, showing the messed up covers and pillows. Emma was about to reply when their attention was called downstairs with David shouting their names. They rushed downstairs, hearing the concern in his voice.

"Is everything okay-?" Emma said as she rushed into the kitchen but stopped when she saw smashed glass everywhere and..blood.

"Is that.. blood?" Emma said, walking up too the smashed bottles.

"You don't think.." David said, looking down at the blood, they all knew what he thought, they were all thinking it. _Regina's dead somewhere._

"Lets be real for a second, I really dont think that she would _kill_ herself over a man, i mean, this is Regina were talking about." Hook said.

"It might not just be that though, the woman has been through so much.. this might have been her breaking point" Snow said, her voice betraying her near the end.

"Then where the hell is she?!" Emma said, looking around the house.

Regina doesn't know how long she's been asleep, but when she wakes, her heart aches with pain. Its almost as if she can feel it breaking into a million pieces, she opens her eyes and her headache is bareable, she sits up and rubs her eyes, she pushes her hair behind her back and stands up. Her stomach is acheing for food. but can she leave? are they still at her house? what time is it? Regina pulls her phone out of her pocket and see's that she had 11 missed calls off Snow, 10 off David and 22 from Emma, she also sees that its 9pm, shes been here for awhile. She then notcies that she has a few missed calls of Robin. what did he want? She walks to the door of the room and as she goes to open it, she hears footsteps and Emma's voice along with Hooks. She closes the door and watches them.

"I dont think this is a good idea Swan, if shes still angry, she will kill us both.." Hook says and Regina chuckles.

"not if shes already dead.. you saw the blood back there. No one has seen her or heard from her all day, not even Henry, hes been sat with his phone in his hand all day. I'll never forgive myself if shes dead Hook" Emma says, her voice cracking. Regina looks at them confused _'they think im dead? what blood?'_ she thinks and then remembers that she slit her finger accidentally yesterday. She shakes her head at the thought. _'They think im that weak?'_ she thinks to herself. Her stomach groans again and she puffs herself home and puts on her big coat with the hood that hides her face, she doesnt have the energy to cook or make anything. She wants Grannys.

Regina walks down the street, hiding her face with her hood, she walks in to grannys and see's them, Marian and Robin and they seem to be arguing in a booth. Regina walks to the counter and keeps her hood up. Granny see's her and walks over.

"Hello Re-" Granny says but stops when Regina shakes her head, putting her index finger on her mouth saying 'shh'. Granny looks at her with a confused look, when she peeps her head behind her she see's Robin and Marian sat in the booth and nods her head understandly.

"Coffee and a Ham and Cheese toasty to go then love?" Granny asks her in a whispered tone.

"Please" Regina says quietly with a smile, getting out 10 dollors and handing them to her, but Granny shakes her head and hands her back the money.

"Its on the house, i can tell when someone needs a pick me up" Granny says and walks away to make the coffee and tells Ruby to make the toasty.

Regina puts her head on the table in her arms and listens to the convocation Robin is having with Marian.

"Marian listen! you've been gone for over 50 years! I've moved on, you need to accept that. I cant stay with you when i know i can never truly love you like I love her" Robin says sofly

"So thats in then? Your leaving me for The Evil Queen your leaving you _family_ for _her_?" Marain spat.

"Im not leaving Roland, im leaving you, because you deseve someone that can love you, im not that person anymore. Im sorry" Robin said.

"If you were sorry you wouldnt do this.." Marain said, pain in her voice.

Regina lifted her head up just in time for Granny to walk over and hand her her order, Regina smiled sadly and got up, she turned around and bumped into someone. Marian.

"You" Marian scowled, as regina looked up.

"You took apart my family! You destoyed my marrige!" Marian shouted, casuing everyone in the diner attention to her and Marian.

"Marian I-" Regina said, but was interputed by a slap that hit her face. Regina placed her drink and toasty down and slaped Marian across the face so hard she fell to the floor. Regina picked up her stuff and magiced herself home. ' _How dare she think she can hit me in pubic'_ Regina thought to herself as she walked into her kitchen to find that all the glass had been cleaned up and there was a note on the table, it read

 _Please call to let us know your okay, we're worried about you. You have people Regina. Your not alone! Call me, Snow xo_

Regina put the note back and picked up her phone, maybe she should let them know shes okay. She text Snow that shes fine and placed her phone down and eat her toasty and drink her coffee. After she had done that Regina decied she wanted to go to bed, she pulled herself up off the couch and went to walk upstairs when the door went.

"Of course Snow would come round.." Regina muttered to herself as she went to the door, she opened it to find Robin.

"Robin? What are you dong here?" Regina asked, as he barged passed her.

"Look if your here about Marian, she hit-" Regina started, but couldn't finish because his lips were on hers.

She shouldnt be doing this. She should push him away. But she cant, shes missed his touched too much. He puts his hands in her hair as she wraps her arms around his neck, he deepends the kiss, their tounges finding each other. They both pull away and smile.

"I choose you Regina" Robin said, and she smiled big, her eyes glassing up.

"I missed you" Regina said, stroking his cheek

"I missed you too" Robin said and they kissed again. He carried her upstairs without breaking the kiss and they made love for most of the night.

They both knew this was forever, even if they never say it.


End file.
